Sweet Dreams and Summer Nights
by Perchance A Primrose
Summary: A collection of drabbles from Next-Gen Drabble Tag over at the NextGen Fanatics forum!
1. Expectations

**A/N: Okay so this is my collection of drabbles from Drabble Tag! over at the NextGen Fanatics forum. All of these are challenges where someone else gives me the prompt and pairing. Please review!**

**-Prim**

**Pairing: LucyLysander Prompt: expectations**

"Listen, Luce," Lysander Scamander took the girl he had come to love like a sister's hand as they sat in the Hufflepuff common room. "I just don't want to get your hopes up too high."

"Ly, it isn't like that." She tried to smile reassuringly at the boy who looked so much like the Gryffindor they were talking about. They had the same pale blonde hair and silver blue eyes with regal features and long limbs. He shook his head at her.

"I know, it's just that well... you know Lorcan."

"What do you mean?" She sighed and stood up, walking to the window that looked out at the lake. The crescent moon glimmered off the surface of the water. "We both like each other, and you said that Molly said, that Nikki said, that Caoimhe told her that he said he was going to ask me out." Lucy said very quickly.

"I just don't want you to wait around for my brainless brother to ask you out with his all powerful Gryffindor courage. I don't want you to have these expectations of romance when he's not that guy." He hugged her from behind. Lucy leaned back into him, glad that she would always have her best friend around to help her figure out her life but sometimes, she couldn't help but wish that he would just butt out.


	2. Sabotage

**A/N: This time I was challenged by Renzhie. Pairing: RoseLily (family type thing) Prompt: Sabotage**

The girls sat under the porch at Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's house watching as the Quaffle the boys were playing with kept beating whoever was holding it, on the head. They struggled to hold in their laughter as James loudly swore at it causing Gran and Aunt Ginny to nearly have a kitten.

"So, did you use jumping beans or a bouncing serum?"

"Jumping beans," Lily giggled and then gasped loudly in unison with her cousin Rose. Their Uncle George had crawled under the porch and was waggling his eyebrows at them wildly.

"Are you going to tell?" Rose's lower lip quivered at the prospect of getting in trouble because she only liked pulling these pranks with Lily when she was sure that they wouldn't get caught because although she was a Gryffindor, Rose Weasley didn't have a daring bone in her body.

"Tell what? That you sabotaged the weekly game of Quidditch that always ends with at least one broken bone?" George chuckled lightly. "No, I don't think so."

"Lily? Rosie? Where are you?" Harry called and the girls quickly shimmied out from under the porch with a quick look back at their uncle who gave them a reassuring thumbs up.


	3. Illuminate

**A/N: This one was a challenge from PrincessPearl. Pairing: RoseTeddy Prompt: illuminate**

Rose sighed as she watched the backside of a lightning bug illuminate the lines and ridges of Teddy Lupin's gorgeous face. His strong jaw line, long straight nose and wide forehead painted a picture of beauty that Rose Weasley had slowly fallen in love with.

He looked up at no one in particular and smiled in triumph at catching the lightning bug. It was one of those mundane things that could always amaze wizards but Rose supposed that was why she loved him. He was so completely from the world that she struggled to fit into that maybe, just maybe if she could have him, his world would have her.

She knew it was crazy but he just shone like the backside of a lightning bug and she couldn't help but wish that she could bask in that light for even just a little while.


	4. Ukulele

**A/N: This was a challenge from RedCloakedMaiden. This was my first ever attempt at slash so let me know how it turned out. :)**

**Pairing: AlbusLorcan Prompt: ukulele**

Albus had to get out of the stuffy common room. He felt like he was being suffocated by the all too warm air and good spirits of his fellow Gryffindors. He sometimes wondered if he shouldn't have been sorted into another house, a quieter house, with less of his family. Yes, that sounded quite nice. It wasn't that Al didn't love his family, he did. It was just that sometimes he wished that he could have grown up like his dad, no parents, no annoying older brother, no little sister who was too pretty for her own good, and no noisy, nosy cousins!

He pulled his sweater tighter around him as he stepped on to the snow covered grounds. Hogwarts had been covered the night before in a blanket of snow that seemed to put a sound damper on the grounds making them all the more peaceful and inviting to the quiet Potter.

He leisurely strolled over the white fluffy snow, loving the satisfying crunch on the snow packing together under his feet. As he came closer and closer to the monument for the Battle of Hogwarts, soft music slowly drifted towards him. The notes seemed to swim in his head, making him forget all of his problems. His feet automatically took him closer to the wonderful sounds.

Albus recognized the blonde head sitting in the single dry spot in front of the silver wall that had all of the names of the people who had died in the battle. He walked around the side to see Lorcan Scamander holding what looked like a shrunken down guitar.

"What is that?" He blurted out. Lorcan looked up with a smile but didn't stop playing the sweet melody.

"It's a ukelele. They're Hawaiian, I learned to play it when Mum was researching Saltwater Hornbyes." The image of Lorcan in a swimsuit made Al's stomach tighten in a way he wasn't sure he was alright with. "Would you like to learn to play a bit?"

Albus nodded and sat down beside Lorcan who sat the small guitar in his lap and wrapped his long arms around Albus to show him how to hold it. Al thought that if he could have, he would have frozen time right then and stayed forever in the quiet grounds with Lorcan.


	5. Grenade

**A/N: This was a challenge from s i l v e r a u r o r a. Pairing: TeddyLilyLysander Prompt: grenade**

"Aggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Teddy exclaimed as he was pelted with the damn stink grenades that Roxie had just given Lily and Lysander to try out before they put them on the shelves at the shop. To make it worse, the nine year olds tackled him right into a puddle of mud.

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy!" They alternated, still sprawled across his chest.

"What?" He huffed and blew a long piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Do you want to play with us?" Lysander asked.

"I kind of had plans guys." He said as he caught a glimpse of Victoire flouncing into the yard. She smiled and nodded at him. She always managed to know exactly what was going on and what he was thinking. "Oh, alright."

He was answer by a chorus of cheers as they each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him off towards the tree house. As he watched Lily and Lysander argue over what they would play, Teddy silently hoped that one day they could have what he and Victoire had.


	6. Driving

**A/N: This was a challenge from ThePaperBagPrincess. Pairing: FredOC Prompt: driving**

Fred looked over at Tiana. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked for what had to be the millionth time.

"Yes, Fred! I am going to teach you how to drive this car, if it kills me!" She giggled and rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sebastiana Wood, I hope you know that I'm going to hold you to that promise." Fred waggled his thick eyebrows at her as he leaned closer to her.

"I fully expect you to, Fred Lee Weasley." She said before pitching forward as his foot slipped on the gas pedal. '_If I live through today.'_ She thought and gripped the dashboard before telling him to slowly edge down on the gas pedal.


	7. Detention

**A/N: This was a challenge from s i l v e r a u r o r a. Pairing: LilyLysander Prompt: dentention. **

"I can't believe you!" Lily hissed through her teeth.

"What?" Lysander looked at his best friend with an expression on his face that could only be described as dumb at best.

"What do you mean what?" She whispered harshly as her Weasley temper started to flare. "_Your _idiotic plan not only landed us in detention but on a Quidditch Saturday and not just any Quidditch Saturday, the first game where James is captain!"

"I told you, Lily! I didn't think that we would get caught!" He tried to send her the puppy dog eyes that usually got him out of trouble with her but it didn't seem like it was going to work today.

"Psht! How did you think that you weren't going to get caught streaking through the corridor stark naked!" Her voice got progressively louder as she went in a way that reminded Lysander of Molly when she got mad.

"Well, I was dressed as Professor Boot and I didn't think the potion would wear off so quickly." He looked at his feet as a hand connected sharply with his temple. "Ow! What was that for?"

Lily Potter rolled her eyes, unable to believe how unbelievably oblivious her best friend was. "Remind me again why I talk to you?"


	8. Fantasy

**A/N: This was a challenge from PrincessPearl. Pairing: RoseLysander Prompt: fantasy**

He watched her walk across the lawn, the gentle sway of her hips was tantalizing. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the rise and fall of her skirt's hemline. The way that her fiery red curls bounced against her shoulders as she laughed. Lysander could picture the way that her eyes were lighting up suddenly becoming electric instead of their normal brown and the cute way that her nose crinkled when she laughed. He knew that there was a small dimple on the left side of her perfect mouth of white teeth when she smiled and that she was self-conscious that there wasn't one on the right side.

She was perfect.

A perfect Rose.

The perfect Rose.

_His _perfect Rose.

Lysander felt a feeling course through his stomach that had become all to familiar over the past year and a half. The acidic, sour taste of jealously slide across his tongue as he watched her throw her slender arms around _his _neck, watched her laugh at _his _jokes and smile at _him. Scorpius Malfoy._ Even his name was horrible. It was the kind of name that practically screamed, "I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR HEART!" But did Rose see any of that?

Of course not, all she saw was the blonde, grey eyed boy who said pretty things. She didn't see him for what he truly was, the boy that was just a distraction because after all, she really loved Lysander. This whole thing with Malfoy was just a fantasy. Just a way to drive her father up that wall she loved so much. Even if she didn't see it yet, she did. She loved Lysander just as much as he loved her. He knew she did because she had to. Lysander didn't think he could live if she didn't.


	9. Seashells

**A/N: This was a challenge from Drishti3693. I'm not quite sure why Scorpius is being such a pansy in this but he is. **

**Pairing: RoseScorpius Prompt: seashells**

"You want to what?" Scorpius frowned down at the small grains of brown stuff that was working it's way in between his toes in a way that he was quite sure was the worse thing he had ever felt.

"Build a sandcastle! Surely you've done it before." Rose looked up from the bucket she was filling with sand.

"No. I haven't and I don't intend to do it now." He said as he brushed some sand off of the bottom of his foot. Scorpius wasn't exactly sure how he had been talked into going Rose's family at the beach near Shell Cottage but there he was and it was the last place on earth he wanted to be.

"Come on, Scorp!" She pleaded, pouting her bottom lip and batting her long eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, come on, Scorpi-poo!" James came from out of nowhere and copied his cousin. His arms were full of seashells of all different shapes and sizes.

"Oh alright." He gave in but didn't move from his spot on the edge of the beach. "What do I have to do?"


	10. Moustache

**A/N: This was a challenge from ShatteredVisibility. Pairing: Hugo Prompt: Moustache**

"Look Rosie, it's totally there." Hugo said pointing to his upper lip.

"You're nuts Hugo. There is nothing there except for a bit of dirt." Rose rolled her eyes at her younger brother. It was a well known fact that Weasley men could not grow facial hair, except for Uncle Bill but Rose couldn't think of anything that Uncle Bill couldn't do. Hugo was convinced that because of his reddish brown hair that he took after their Granddad Granger who had a full beard and moustache until the day he died.

"That is not dirt!" Hugo cried indignantly, turning to his father. "You see it don't you, Dad?"

Ron Weasley did exactly what his was supposed to do as a father, he lied without hesitation. "Of course there is! Rose is just upset because she's flat chested."

"Ronald!" Hermione cried as she smacked her husband in the arm. The sixteen year old blushed the precise color of her hair as she looked down at her small chest. "Rose, dear, you are not flat chested. You're just a late bloomer."

"A really late bloomer." Hugo snorted.

"Hugo." Hermione warned, shooting Ron another dirty look. She stood up and crossed to her son, lifted his chin to get a better look at him before licking the pad of her thumb and wiping the bit of dirt off of his upper lip. "You had some dirt right there." She smiled wickedly before walking out of the room, leaving the men with shocked looks and Rose a look of triumph.


	11. Guts

Lily Potter set her square face as she pulled her long fiery hair back into a ponytail. She was going to do this no matter what those idiots said.

"Come on, Lils. I was just joking with you. This is dumb." Albus pleaded but it was too late especially now that his yelling had gathered almost everyone else in the family. "Please come down."

Lily shook her head at her older brother. Something Albus didn't understand that Lily couldn't turn down a dare, she was just too much of a Weasley. With a deep breath, Lily let herself relax and she fell. In a graceful type of swan dive, she did a flip from the high tree branch she had been standing on and landed perfectly on the broomstick that was hovering just inches above the water. Without hesitation, she sped off through the trees at a speed that even she could tell was dangerous but she didn't care. She felt alive. Fifteen year old Lily Potter finally felt the blood pumping through her veins and could hear her pulse throbbing in her ears.

Leaning forward she willed the broomstick to go faster, pushing it to its limits. Then as she turned the corner, coming back into view of her family, Lily carefully or at least as carefully as you can be on a broom going 70 mph, stood up. She heard the collective gasp from her family because this wasn't part of the dare. This was fabulous and adrenaline coursed through her making her heady and breathless.

As she hopped off directly in front of the small crowd, she was tackled to the ground by a pair of arms that she recognized as Lysander's. "Damn, Potter. That took guts." He breathed heavy as if he had been holding his breath. Lily looked up at him, noticing the concerned look on his face and realized that he probably had been.

"Not as much as this." She said before quickly bobbing her head up and kissing him.


	12. Funny Face

Lucy Weasley loved the sunshine, the gentle way it slowly warmed her skin, the bright light that it spread everywhere but especially the way it made the entire world seem a little bit brighter. So anytime she could, she was outside in the sunshine. And more often than not, she was joined by her best friend Eoin Finnegan. She had been best friends with the boy who she wouldn't dream of calling anything other than Finn, since they had started Hogwarts almost seven years ago.

"You know," he started as they lay side by side in the grass outside of his house one particularly sunny day. "you've got kind of a funny face."

"What?" Lucy yelped. She knew that she wasn't the prettiest of the Weasley's even if you took Victoire, Nikki and Louis out of the mix but she wasn't exactly the worst looking.

"No! I didn't- I mean you're not- wow, I screwed that one up." He said, getting quieter as he went.

"Yeah, you kind of did." She nodded, sitting up.

"What I meant was that your face is different from the rest of your family. They all have square or round-ish faces but yours is different. It's kind of heart shaped."

"Oh," Lucy breathed. "Is that a good thing?" She blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, I think that's a very good thing." He smiled.

Lucy didn't know but for some reason, something had changed between the two of them but she wasn't exactly sure that it was a bad thing.

**A/N: This was a challenge from RedCloakedMaiden. The pairing was LucyOC and the prompt was funny face. Reviews are always nice :)**


	13. The End

Albus Potter smiled out from the top of the Astronomy tower. He had come up here so many times over the past seven years to think, to be alone, to escape but this wasn't for any of those reasons. Today, he had come up to the top of the Astronomy tower for the view. It was one of the most magnificent things he had ever seen. He could see the pitch, the lake and he had a view over the top of the forest, all of the things that spelled Hogwarts to him.

Well, the things that symbolized the lighter side of Hogwarts to him but he couldn't pretend that they didn't have a darker side. Without the darker side, he wouldn't have had a famous father although he wasn't always sure that it was a good thing. He knew that if he turned to the side, he would be able to see the monument to the fallen from the Battle of Hogwarts. The white wall with the golden names reflecting the morning sunlight was a place that he had found his best friend Scorpius multiple times. His slender fingers knew exactly where to go to cover the names that meant things to him. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley and Severus Snape. They were close enough together that he could cover them with one hand. That night had been an end for so many people but for others it had been a beginning. The beginning of a new life, a new time, a new era.

Not that much different from today for him. Of course no one had died or was going to die but it was definitely the ending of an era. It was the last day of term, the last term that Albus Severus Potter was going to attend at Hogwarts.

"Albus Potter! If you miss your own Hogwarts graduation because you are daydreaming, I will kick your arse from here to Surrey and back!" His mother yelled from the bottom of the tower. Al smiled and gave one last second's glance to the Hogwarts that was real. He stood looking out to Hogsmeade so that he could see both sides of Hogwarts because no matter what kind of era you were leaving or going into, you had to remember that there was never going to be just dark or just light and that you had to have a balance.


	14. Shake It

"Molls, it isn't hard, just shake it." He sighed. Lysander really hadn't thought it would be this hard when she brought up the idea. Of course, Molly Weasley made everything harder than it needed to be.

"What do you mean shake it?"

"I mean, what I said! You just have to shake it, like this!" He showed her what he meant.

"Now, what purpose does that even serve?" She huffed. Molly was obviously frustrated over this and in a way it did make Lysander enjoy it a bit more. She was so used to being perfect and getting everything on her first try and he had finally found something that he was better at. He did have a lot more practice at this considering he had been doing it since he was almost thirteen but that didn't matter.

"It makes that sound!" He said demonstrating again.

"Why would you want that?" She threw her hands up in the air as her voice rose.

"Because it sounds cool!" He yelled back. This was how these things always ended.

"NO, it really doesn't, Lysander. It just sounds dumb."

"Really, Mol? Why do you even want to do this?" He asked as he stood up to walk away but she beat him to it by throwing off the guitar and stomping out of the room.

"You are insufferable, Lysander Scamander!"

**A/N: Wow, sorry it's been so long since I posted anything! RL decided to be terrible and with school, work and then my computer got a virius and wiped my documents. So these little drabbles might be the only thing I post for a while although I am using my multi-chap (Jase Potter and the Phoenix Syndrome) for Write A Damn Novel In June. **

**Sorry for the mini-ramble!**

**Please review!**

**-Prim**

**P.S. The pairing and prompt were MollyLysander and shake it**


	15. Lies

"We can't do this anymore, Molly. It isn't right." He pleaded with her, his big blue eyes that made her feel so weak in the knees bore straight into her.

"And why not? Why isn't it right?" She said, her tone harsher than she had meant for it to be. "If two people feel this way about each other then it shouldn't matter!"

Neville turned away from the redhead who was so wise, wise much beyond her few years. "It doesn't make any difference Molly, I'm your teacher for Merlin's sake! I could lose my job if anyone found out! I could lose everything if this got out!" He threw his hands up as the weight of his actions over the past few months fully hit him. They had both always been the type of person to think things through and to always have a plan but maybe that's why they needed each other. Maybe they needed the midnight meetings and broom closet tussles.

"Then look at me." She said taking his chin in her petite hand and forcing his face towards hers so that she was staring into his eyes. "Look at me and tell me that you don't love me. Tell me that you never want this again, that you never want me again." Her voice was cold and unfeeling, like the ice princess the entire school thought she was.

"I don't love you. I don't want you." He said with a deep breath.

"Liar." She spat and turned away, walking to the door. He couldn't believe that he had actually lied to her. He had never lied to her and of course she knew he was lying. She knew him almost as well as he knew himself. She turned sharply just before she was out of the door. Molly looked at him with her piercing steel green eyes. "It's easy to be safe. It's easy to be do what your family and your friends and the world tells you to do, Neville. It's hard to be happy."

**A/N: Pairing and Prompt- NevilleMolly and Lies**

**I couldn't resist this one, it's my favorite character with one of my favorite little next gens! I actually quite like them, they have a lot of angsty potential as a couple **

**Please review!**

**-Prim**


	16. Flowers

Why did girl's always have to be so difficult? Guys were so much easier to understand, to deal with and they didn't make Lysander feel like he was the biggest idiot alive.

"You want me to buy her what?" He couldn't help but look at Dana like she was completely nuts.

"Daffodils, they're a flower, Ly." Lysander had assumed that Dana would know what to buy Molly for her birthday since she was her best friend but this was ridiculous. Flowers are frivolous and fleeting, two things that Molly Weasley had never come even close to.

"No, I know that they're a flower. Why would she want them?" He put his head in his hands, this was not going to end well he could already tell.

"Because flowers are pretty and they smell nice and daffodils are her favorites. Girls like flowers especially from attractive boys."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. When have I ever led you astray?" Lysander frowned but shrugged and tied the order form to his owl's leg before throwing it out of the window in the Owlery.

**A/N: This was a prompt and pairing from BlueEyes444. The prompt was flowers and the pairing was MollyLysander**

**-Prim**


	17. Arrogant

They were almost one in the same. They were both top of their class, they were both perfect at absolutely everything they tried, they were both brilliant Quidditch players, and they both wanted to be Aurors. They also were the most arrogant people that Victoire had ever met. Of course she loved them both to death as they had been her first friends actually, most of the time she wondered if they weren't her only friends.

"You know he really isn't that bad looking." Molly turned her grey eyes on him when Victoire suggested it.

"Exactly! And just think, who else can keep up with you?" Victoire always wanted them to be happy. Well, Victoire was happy at the time so she wanted everyone around her to be happy.

"I suppose that you might be right." Molly smiled slightly.

"Of course I am!"

Teddy wasn't as willing. "Molly? Molly Weasley?"

"Of course! I mean who else can keep up with you?"She said taking the parchment out of his hand so that he was forced to look at her.

"I guess but seriously Vic, you and Molly are practically my sisters." He laughed. "I just don't think I could get passed that."

Victoire sighed, it looked like this was going to be harder than she thought

**A/N: This was a challenge from ThePaperBagPrincess! The pairing was MollyTeddy and the prompt was arrogant.**


	18. Bridge Over Troubled Waters

"Lucy, please!"

"No, Lorcan, no." She pushed him away. He was all bright blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. But right now he just looked hurt and Lucy knew that it was all because of her and she didn't care in the least. "I don't need you with all of your 'Bridge Over Troubled Waters' and 'I'll Cover You' and all of your other love songs. Here's a hint, love doesn't exist."

"Really? Is that what you think now? Then what were we? Were I really nothing to you?" He said cornering her, pushing her back until they were centimeters apart and her back against a wall. She ducked under his arm and walked across the room.

"You should know best of all that just because someone believes in something doesn't mean that it's real." Lucy slammed the door behind her.

**A/N: This was a challenge from Skandar-Loves-Redvines. The Pairing was LucyLorcan and the Prompt was Bridge Over Troubled Waters**


	19. Stardust

Lucy Weasley was the mystery. He knew no matter how hard he tried to figure her out that unless she wanted him to know everything, he just wouldn't. She was the Weasley with auburn hair that curled into perfect ringlets and the grey eyes that sparkled like they were full of stardust when she smiled.

If she smiled, lately it felt like so long since he had seen her smile. Her eyes just looked tired most of the time and little purple bags were starting to form under them. To him, she would always be the prettiest Weasley but somehow, Lysander just didn't think that she would agree with him.

**A/N: This was a challenge from Chasing Sunlight. The Pairing was LucyLysander and the prompt was stardust.S**


	20. Sunshine

"Did you see that?" Scorpius breathed as Albus performed a series of wordless spells and quickly defeated his opponent.

"Yeah, spectacular." Lily said dryly. She hated coming to Dueling Club but Al had made a deal with her that he wouldn't give her another detention if she did. Lily was beginning to wish that she had chosen scrubbing trophies.

"He just has so much talent! I mean I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't be a curse breaker if he wanted to after school."

"Uh-huh," Lily frowned as she studied the hem of her shirt.

"I can't believe that you don't pay more attention to him." His grey eyes were large with amazement. It was obvious that Scorpius only had a sister who wasn't particularly talented at anything. Chara was smart but she was more in the background rather than constantly striving to be the best like Albus.

"Listen, Scorp, not all of think that sun shines out of Al's ass like you do." She smirked before getting up and leaving, honestly, Albus wouldn't even notice she left with Scorpius that close to her.

**A/N: This was a challenge from heading for a huge collision. The Pairing was LilyScorpius and the prompt was sunshine!**


	21. Flower

A wave of fragrance hit her as she walked into the small closet-like space that she was given as a dressing room. The smell of roses filled the air around her and she almost gagged. Roxanne Weasley _hated_ roses and she always had. She hated everything about them from the waxy feel of the petals to the nauseating smell of them. Looking around in horror she saw every color imaginable of roses, pink, yellow, red, burgundy, orange, white, and blue.

Blue? Roses didn't come in blue. Roxie took a few tentative steps into the room and saw at the very center of a small table was a dozen bright blue carnations, her favorite. She smiled as she picked the longest one up and smelled it letting the amazing scent replace the roses.

"I hoped that you would like them." A voice said from the doorway. The tall girl turned around to see Ruby, her best friend at WADA. The petite red head was smiling, her intense stage make-up giving her a comical look.

"How did you know?" She asked tentaively.

"You just don't seem like a roses, kind of girl." Ruby whispered before she blew Roxie a kiss and whirled away in a wave of vanilla.

Vanilla and Carnations was quickly becoming Roxanne Weasley's favorite combination.

**A/N: This is a prompt and pairing from Kicon! The pairing was RoxanneOC and the prompt was flowers! **


End file.
